


so the blossoms fall (Wallpaper)

by MistressKat



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Digital Art, Flowers, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Desktop wallpaper of James Hathaway, made for Lewis Spring Flash Challenge.





	so the blossoms fall (Wallpaper)

This was done for the Day 1 of Spring Flash Challenge over at [](https://lewis-challenge.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lewis_challenge**](https://lewis-challenge.dreamwidth.org/). The prompt was [this picture.](https://images.pexels.com/photos/981364/pexels-photo-981364.jpeg)  
  
Click on the image for full size (1920x1280px). Text is a haiku by Onitsura.  
  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/FvVIedI.jpg)


End file.
